The Fourth's Shadow
by ObitoUchiha130
Summary: I had always enjoyed that no one knew I existed. But one day they found out and it changed my life forever...TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Prologue

_**Ever since the day I was born I have been within my home. My mother died giving birth to me and my father did not want anyone to know about my birth so he kept me hidden within our home.**_

_**His name is Minato Namikaze and he is the Hokage of the shinobi village of Konoha. He has always told me wonderful stories of his life as a shinobi and I wanted to be one as well but he would not let me out of our home.**_

_**But he did train me when he had the chance and it made me very happy. There were times when he had to be gone more than a day at a time so he left some reinforced shadow clones that would stay with me and train me.**_

_**Sometimes on nights when I couldn't sleep he would tell me stories of when he had his team and the many missions that they would take. I once asked why he did not let his old team come visit and he said that he did not want them to take me away.**_

_**He trained me in everything and he also brought me some chakra paper from the tower to see what he would be able to train me in element wise. When I channeled my chakra into it we were both in complete shock when we saw what happened.**_

_**I had Wind, water, fire, earth, lightning, darkness, light and gravity as well, which we had no idea how something like that happened. He trained me in everything that he knew and was shocked when I mastered the Hiraishin by the time I was ten.**_

_**He also wanted me to sign the Toad contract but neither of us wanted Jiraya to know that I existed so he asked the toads and they were able to get the scroll and have me sign it without his knowledge.**_

_**Over the years my father had told me about my mother and when I asked him why he had not gotten married again he told me that marriage was something that he would ever consider because he still loved my mother.**_

_**I also learned many different instruments to pass the time at home and he always loved to come home after a long day to hear me play something soothing for him and eat what I had made for him.**_

_**When I asked him to teach me to cook so that they would not eat out all of the time father told me he did not know how so he would always go to the village library and bring me books so I could learn to make healthy meals for the both of us.**_

_**One time I was in the back yard of our home and saw a woman who had short purple hair and was wearing something so vulgar that I ran inside and told my father, who had stayed home since it was his day off.**_

_**After that day I never saw her again, which actually made me happy because it meant I was safe from people knowing I was here once again. **_

_**I love to spend my time here and love my father so I had no trouble always obeying him in what he asked of me. But one day I had to go into town to tell him something and it changed our entire lives.**_

_**My name is Naruto Minato Uzumaki Senju Namikaze and I like to call myself **_

_**The Fourth's Shadow...**_


	2. Chapter 1 Home Life Pt 1

It was a beautiful day in the village of Konoha and everyone was happy and going about their business normally. Deep within the SSS section of the Forest of Death was an absolutely gorgeous mansion that was surrounded by large gardens and training fields that were hidden by the large trees of the forest. The beautiful land belonged to the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and his late wife Kushina. No one had ever been in there including his mother Tsunade and his father Jiraya, even though they had wanted to. The reason he never allowed anyone to enter was because of a secret he had been keeping since his wife died.

He had an absolutely gorgeous baby boy that he called Naruto Minato. Baby Naruto had blond hair that was the color of the sun with big sapphire blue eyes and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. Minato loved his son so much that he wanted no one to find out about him and take him away so he hid baby Naruto away from the outside world. That day Minato was sitting in the living room reading a book on one of his rare days off with his 8½ month old son crawling around him happily chasing a small toad Minato had summoned for him to play with: "Dada!"

Minato jerked his head up and his eyes widened in pure joy when his son smiled brightly at him: "Dada! Dada Dada!" Minato threw his book to the side and scooped his son into his arms, spinning him around as the baby giggled happily: "You said your first word Angel-Chan! I am so very proud of you my little angel!" Little Naruto giggled some more but then he looked out the window and started crying, Minato turning to see his father and mother coming through the trees: "Dammit! Why are they here of all days? I wanted to spend the day alone with my little angel." He quickly made a reinforced shadow clone and handed his son to it: "Take Angel-Chan upstairs and keep him safe while I see what the geezers want." The clone nodded and took the frightened Naruto upstairs to calm down while the real Minato went to see what his parents wanted.

He went outside and walked towards the border of his land where his parents were standing since they could not get any closer: "May I help you geezers? It is my day off after all and I wanted to spend it at home reading." "Stop calling us that Gaki! Tsu-chan and I wanted to take..." "How many times do I have to tell you that I am not going to go out on dates? Kushina-chan has not even been gone for a year and you are already trying to set me up with some wench who is most likely only interested in my name. Now go away and do not come back here or next time I will activate the seals that you are standing on." Minato looked at them for a moment and then walked back to his house, his parents looking down and their eyes widening when they saw the raiton tags on the ground. They just stood there looking at the house for a minute and then disappeared back to Konoha to tell the young woman that he was not interested as they had been doing for a few months.

Once he was back inside he went upstairs to find that Naruto had fallen asleep curled up in a ball around his favorite toad plush doll, the same toad from before curled up just above his head with a small scroll next to him. He picked up said scroll, dismissed his clone and opened it up: _'Minato-chan, Gamakichi really likes little Naruto so he will remain with him as a familiar.' _Minato smiled widely and gave his son a kiss on the forehead before going down to get his book, a fond smile on his face as he heard the calm breathing of his son, Gamakichi having moved so he could be under the warm blanket as well: "I will never let anyone take you away from me my little Angel-Chan. You are the only family that I will ever need." Naruto smiled in his sleep and cuddled deeper into the blanket, Minato smiling before going back to his book.

**4 years 3½ months later**

Inside of his house Naruto was sitting on the porch swing drawing with Gamakichi sitting on his head: 'Naru-chan your dad is going to be mad if he finds out that you came outside without telling him beforehand you know.' Naruto gave his friend a piece of his cookie and said as he finished the picture by putting his name on it: "I know Gamakichi but I wanted to finish his birthday present without his seeing it." he put the picture into an envelope and went inside where he put the small toad on a pillow on the kitchen table with the rest of the cookies they had been eating earlier: "I am going to make daddy a pudding for his birthday and some chocolate milk to go with it!" Gamakichi smiled and watched as his friend went rushing around to make pudding, which was the only thing that he knew how to make at the moment: "OWIE! OW OW OW!" The small toad heard glass shattering and he quickly turned around to see Naruto sitting on the ground, his hands bleeding and a broken glass bowl at his feet, which were cut up and bleeding as well.

Gamakichi widened his eyes and said as Naruto started to cry: 'I am going to go and get your father Naru-chan so don't move okay? I will only be gone for a few minutes so be a big boy and stay right there okay?' Naruto nodded with tears in his eyes so Gamakichi jumped down from the center island he had jumped to when the glass broke and hopped as fast as he could towards Konoha, a determined look on his face, hoping Naruto would not be too frightened to be at home alone for a little bit.

At the Hokage Tower Minato was in is office doing some paperwork before going home for the day. Since it was his birthday his angel had said that he had a surprise planned so he could not wait to get home. His parents had come by trying to get him to go out with them on a double date but he once again refused and threw them out of his office with great annoyance on his face: 'Hokage-sama!' Minato turned towards the window and saw Gamakichi there, the poor little toad having twigs and leaves sticking out of his vest: "Gamakichi what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be..." 'Something bad happened and you need to go home now. It is an emergency!' The eyes of the Hokage widened in panic, he lifted the small toad and disappeared in a yellow flash, reappearing in the living room, the two hearing the wails of Naruto from the kitchen: "Daddy! Daddy where are you? It hurts!"

Minato dashed into the kitchen and he found his son sitting on the ground with blood soaking into his white clothes and the blood from his feet making very small puddles on the floor: "Angel-Chan! Oh Kami what happened to you?" "I...i just wanted to make you some pudding and chocolate milk for your birthday and the bowl fell..." before he could finish saying anything his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted because of the blood he had lost, Minato standing there panicking.

He carefully lifted his son and took him into the bathroom upstairs where he removed the glass from his feet and cleaned the wounds before bandaging his hands and feet and then laying him in the master bedroom before going to clean up the messes in the kitchen. Once he was done he turned to the table and saw the bowls and glasses that had been laid out, and envelope that had the words 'Happy Birthday Daddy!' written on it near his place at the table.

He carefully opened it and his eyes grew wide when he saw a picture of him, his wife and little Naruto sitting and laughing under one of their Sakura trees in the front yard, Gamakichi hopping around chasing a butterfly: "Oh my little Angel-Chan this is just beautiful. I also cannot believe that you ended up hurting yourself just to make me something for my birthday." He finished cleaning and wet back upstairs and lay down next to Naruto, who snuggled against him, a small twinge of pain on his face because of the cuts: "Happy Birthday Daddy." Minato sighed happily and said as he ran a hand through the hair of his son: "Thank you Angel-Chan it was beautiful." He slowly untangled himself from his son and went to shower and change into his bed clothes so he could go to sleep and have an early day tomorrow.

The next morning Naruto woke up and looked over at his father, who was sprawled over the bed snoring and mumbling in his sleep. Naruto sneaked away and into his room to get some more clothes and then went into the bathroom where he put his dirty clothes into the washer with extra bleach for the blood and then sat down to carefully unwind the bandages on his hands and feet, revealing the healed cuts that would most likely scar. He took a shower, carefully dried his hair because of his hands and put on a pair of white shorts that went to a little below the knee, a white shirt with a black spiral and white sandals with white socks. He slowly walked down the stairs so he would not irritate the wounds on his feet and went into the large room that he had claimed as his prayer room. It was there that he had an altar set up for each of the holy entities that were known as the bijuu and also one for Kami himself. Since he was three he had prayed to them and Kami to protect his father and the village that his father ran and loved so much.

He lit a candle at each of the altars and prayed in front of each of the for a good amount of time. When he had finished he lit a second candle and left the room, not noticing that a jewel appeared above the altars of the first three bijuu and connected to a necklace above the altar of Kami, said piece of jewelry glowing for a moment and then disappearing until it was ready for their most loved and loyal follower. Naruto quickly went into the kitchen again then used the plastic bowls to make the pudding he had wanted to do the day before but could not. He then made the chocolate milk and put the both of them into the refrigerator so they could stay cool until they ate and drank them. He then went to sit by the porch sliding door he had opened to draw another picture for his father while singing a song that made his father wake up and listen to.

_'Child of the wilderness_

_born into emptiness,_

_learn to be lonely,_

_learn to find your way in darkness_

_Who will be there for you_

_comfort and care for you?_

_Learn to be lonely,_

_learn to be your one companion_

_Never dream out in the world_

_there are arms to hold you_

_you've always known_

_your heart was on its own_

_So laugh in your loneliness_

_Child of the wilderness_

_learn to be lonely_

_learn how to love life that is lived alone_

_Learn to be lonely,_

_Life can be lived_

_Life can be loved alone_

Minato wiped the tears from his eyes and then went into the bathroom to shower and change into new clothes so he could get ready to go to the office. He had just come out of the bathroom and was tying his headband around his forehead when he heard a scream that was suddenly cut off: "ANGEL-CHAN!" He dashed downstairs and into the hallway where he found his son huddled in a corner facing the wall with Gamakichi trying to talk to him and calm him down. Minato looked out the open patio door and found an unconscious ROOT ANBU on the ground smoking from the security seals that he had placed around the house, a small scroll having fallen out of his pocket; "A...are they gone daddy?" "Stay over there with Gamakichi and I will let you know when it is safe for you to come out."

Naruto nodded and hid in the hall again while Minato picked up the knocked out body, walked towards the river and tossed the man in, the animals coming out of the forest to have the man as a meal: "Now I have proof to get rid of you and the civilian council Danzo you fucking asshole." He put the scroll into his seal protected pocket and flashed back to the house where Naruto came out of his hiding spot and jumped into his arms, his body shaking with fear: "T...that scary man tried to take me away daddy! Gamakichi tried to stop him but he was thrown to the ground hard and then the man fell asleep when those bright lights hit him." Minato brushed the hair out of the face of his son and his blood boiled with rage and hatred. His precious baby had a very bad black eye and a large cut on his lower lip as well as a bruise on his shoulder where the ROOT ANBU had grabbed him and hit him in order to silence him when he screamed.

Minato quickly made a reinforced clone and told it as he handed his son over: "I am going to go and ruin those bastards for hurting my Angel-Chan. I need you to stay here until I return so that they are not alone. And when I do return the seals around the house and grounds will be tripled, reinforced and the stone walls are going to go back up. We do not need another incident like the one that happened with Anko last year." the clone nodded and took Naruto and Gamakichi upstairs to treat their wounds. A few minutes later Naruto looked up from where he was holding his bandaged familiar: "Clone daddy can I ask you a question?" "Of course you can Angel-Chan what would you like to know?"

Naruto put a hand over his bruised eye and asked: "Why is this eye all dark? I can't see out of it at all." The clone widened his eyes and then kneeling in front of the young man: "Move your hand and let me see it Angel-Chan. Don't worry it will not hurt one bit." Naruto nodded and moved his hand away, Gamakichi on his shoulder resting and watching what was going on. After a little while the clone dismissed his diagnostic jutsu and said with a sad smile on his face: "I am sorry but you will not be able to see out of that eye again Angel-Chan." Tears came to the eyes of the little boy and he started to cry, the Minato clone taking him into his arms, holding the sobbing boy tightly, Gamakichi sitting on the bed sadly because he had no idea what to do with what happened to his friend.

When the little boy had cried himself to sleep the Minato clone lay him back down on the bed and left his toad familiar to watch over him in case he had a nightmare of what happened. He then went downstairs and paced back and forth on the porch mumbling to himself before going to the basement training rooms. He had locked himself inside, activated the sound barriers and started screaming to the heavens: "WHY? WHY DID YOU TAKE THE EYE OF MY BABY AWAY KAMI? HE HAS NEVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG TO WARRANT THIS KIND OF PUNISHMENT!" the clone ranted for a good amount of time and then went back upstairs where he saw that Naruto was still asleep, tears falling from his closed eyes, Gamakichi in his arms securely, the toad asleep as well.

Later that night at around seven in the evening Minato dragged himself into his home and lay down on the sofa, a tired look on his face. He had executed all of the civilian council members and Danzo when he found out that they were trying to take his power away and then trying to take over Konoha as well. They had lost the two elders as well so now he had to find two new advisers and some trustworthy people to make up the civilian council: "Boss I have something that you need to know so I am going to dispel myself. Angel-Chan and his familiar are also in the playroom drawing so you may want to go and see him afterward." Minato sat up and nodded so when the clone disappeared and he had gotten the memories of earlier he dashed to the playroom where he saw his son and toad familiar drawing. Naruto looked up and tears came to the eyes of Minato when he saw the white eye-patch of his son: "Welcome home daddy! I am glad that you finally came back home."

He moved away from the table and hugged his father around the legs, said man sinking to his knees and holding his son tightly, the tears pouring down his face: "Oh Angel-Chan I cannot believe that you have lost your right eye! If those bastards were not already dead I would go find them and kill them again." They stayed like that for a little while and then Naruto said: "Daddy I made something for you! Come to the kitchen so we can show you!" Gamakichi jumped onto his head and the little boy carefully made his way down the hall then held the hand of his father as they walked down the stairs where Naruto had once again set the table with Gamakichi sitting on his special pillow in his own spot.

Naruto opened the refrigerator and pulled out a large jug of chocolate milk that he put on the table. He then went back into the refrigerator to pull out a beautiful chocolate and raspberry pudding that had a sprig of mint on top of a candied raspberry: "Angel-Chan this is absolutely beautiful! How is it that you were able to make something like this?" Naruto put the bowl on the table, went to the library down the hall and brought back a cookbook: "I found it in here daddy. I wanted to make you something special for your birthday but knew you would not let me use the oven, even if a clone was here with me." "Most certainly not! But this still looks absolutely delicious Angel-Chan so thank you." Naruto smiled widely and slowly served each of them a bowl of the pudding a large glass of the chocolate milk, said young man putting a straw in the glass of Gamakichi so he could drink it as well.

Minato took some of the pudding and closed his eyes after he had eaten it: "Oh Kami this is outstanding Angel-Chan!" he also took a drink of the milk at the same time and then cried tears of joy: "Oh this is absolutely heavenly!" they finished with everything and when all of the dishes were done and put away Naruto pulled another envelope out and said: "I made you another picture daddy so you have something to open. Now if you will excuse me I have evening prayers and I do not want to be late." Naruto gave his father a quick hug and then went into the prayer room while the small toad went to the playroom to finish his drawing.

Minato took the paper out of the envelope and his eyes widened when he saw the beautiful picture of Kushina with the wings of an angel and her red hair flowing in the wind as she flew: "Oh Kushina-chan how I miss you. And I know that you would have loved our beloved Angel-Chan as much as I do." He went into the master bedroom and pulled out an empty picture frame to put the picture in: "This is going to be put on my desk in the Hokage Tower. Hopefully no one will ask where it came from." He smiled at the picture and then went downstairs to plan out a training regimen for his son so he would be able to defend himself if something like this happened again.

**Damn this took longer than I thought it would. I hope that all of you enjoy this segment of this story and please rate and review on it. And just to let you know I am not going to be pairing Naruto with anyone but there will be many one sided love interests when he finally reveals himself. Good-bye for now!**** Obi-Chan.**


	3. Chapter 2 Home Life Pt 2

It had been another 6 years and now Naruto was eleven years old. He was now nearly 5'5" and his golden hair was up to his waist and was always pinned back with a white gold diamond clasp his father had given him that belonged to his mother. He wore white boots with white socks, crisp white dress pants, a white long sleeved dress shirt with a black spiral on the back, white fingerless gloves and the white patch that he had to wear over his right eye. Minato had used all of his medical knowledge and even went looking through many medical scrolls but was not able to return the sight in that one eye. And for some strange reason the markings from when the ROOT ANBU punched him in the face never healed so he had a blue and purple bruise on his right eye that showed a little over his patch: "Try it one more time Angel-chan but with a little less power this time."

Naruto nodded and concentrated on the Rasengan his father had been trying to teach him. It had only taken him two hours to learn the first two steps but he had not been able to create the move. He concentrated on gathering his chakra in his hand and after a minute his face lit up with joy when he formed a fully stabilized Rasengan, which disappeared when he dismissed it: "I did it Papa! I was finally able to create a Rasengan!" Naruto dashed across the field and gave his father a hug, a much larger Gamakichi watching from a pond on the other side of the field eating cake with a happy look on his face: "Gamakichi I did it! I was finally able to create a Rasengan!" _'That was awesome Naru-chan! You see, practice makes perfect buddy. That and lots of practice.'_

Minato watched the two interact and then he saw his son tense up, his hands gripping the vest of his familiar: "Someone is here I can feel it! They are on the other side of the wall right now!" the two widened their eyes and Naruto dashed inside to hide, Gamakichi having shrunk down to a smaller size so he could ride the head of his friend inside. Minato went to the wall and peeked out of the little window that he had made in the stone: "May I help you Jiraya-san and Tsunade-san?" The two sannin flinched and Tsunade asked in a quiet voice: "Are you still mad at us for what we tried to do Minato?" "Do NOT call me by my name Sannin-tachi! You are to call me Hokage-sama or Yondaime-sama; no more no less. Now tell me what you want or leave. I am trying to enjoy my month long vacation."

The two stepped closer to the wall and Jiraya asked: "Please let us in so that we can talk face to face and explain...' "What is there to explain Jiraya-teme? You and your wife tried to force me to go out on a date and then had the audacity to order me to marry whom you wanted! I will only love one woman and she is dead so your line is going to die with me no matter what you try to do. So are you going to tell..." _'Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama come quickly!' _Minato turned around and Gamakichi hopped onto his shoulder, whispering something into his hear. The man froze in fear and turned back to the opening: "Get off of my property before I demote the both of you to genin." He slammed the stone window shut and picked the small toad up before dashing inside to find Naruto lying on his bed with his face red with fever and his body shivering.

Minato quickly went to his son and dressed him in some shorts and a light shirt; "I knew that this would happen Angel-chan. You have not fully recovered from your flu yet insisted on finishing your training on the Rasengan. Gamakichi keep an eye on him while I go into the village for some medicine and soup so that he can eat something before taking said medicine." The toad nodded and Minato flashed to the main village gate where he made is way to the pharmacy to get some medicine and some raisins, which were the favorite treat of his son. He then walked towards Ichiraku's where he ordered 3 bowls of miso ramen, 3 of beef and one vegetable soup for his son: "Minato-sensei!"

Minato turned around and saw one of his former students Obito Uchiha running towards him with a happy smile on his face: "Obito! How have you been doing lately?" the two walked slowly down the street once Minato had gotten his ramen and Obito said: "I could be better sensei. The two sannin have been bothering us a lot lately trying to see if we can convince you to talk to them." "They dropped by my home earlier to bother me again as well. I had to threatened them with demotion in order to get them to leave me alone." the two talked for a little while but then Obito had to leave in order to meet with Kakashi and their friends so he took off in one direction while Minato flashed back to his house where he put the ramen on the table and the vegetable soup in the box that his son had made that contained seals intended to keep all kinds of food hot. Naruto had created it so if he came home late Minato would not have to reheat anything and risk ruining his food: "Papa is that you?"

Minato took a tray of the medicine and a glass of water upstairs where he found his son laying in bed, his face clearing when his father came in: "I am happy that it is you papa. I was afraid another person had come in like before with those other people." Minato put the tray on the side table and put a cold cloth on the forehead of his son: "No need to worry Angel-Chan I just had to go into the village to get some medicine and something to eat and also a special treat for you." The young boy looked at his father with a hopeful smile and asked: "Raisins?" Minato poured the medicine into a cup and said as he helped his son sit up: "Yes but I will not give them to you until you are completely better. And no getting out of bed until you are completely better as well."

The eyes of Naruto widened and he sat up quickly, the cold cloth falling off of his forehead into his lap: "But Papa I just cannot miss my prayers! What would Kami-sama and the nine Holy bijuu think of me if that happened? Please don't make me miss my prayers because of this papa!" Minato turned back to face his son and was in shock when he saw the broken face of the little boy, the tears making his fevered eyes brighter. He picked up his son and held his slightly shaking body tightly: "Please calm down before you make yourself even more sick Angel-Chan. And if it means that much to you then I will carry you to and from the prayer room until you are completely better. Does that sound like a better alternative to you?" Naruto smiled happily and lay back down, Gamakichi snuggling with his friend as the medicine took effect and he fell asleep. Minato gave his son a kiss on the forehead and went downstairs to eat, saving a couple of bowls for Gamakichi for when he came downstairs to eat later.

In the prayer room later that night the altars started to glow and the jewels appeared again, but it was all nine of them this time plus another one that was as black as the night. The white gold necklace appeared as well and the jewels arranged themselves around the black one on the pedant, which disappeared and reappeared in the hand of a figure in a light green cloak. The figure walked through the house and to the bedroom of Naruto, who was fast asleep curled around his favorite toad pillow, a content look on his face. The figure sat on the bed and carefully ran a hand through his long hair. He held up the pendant and it appeared around the neck of the little boy: _'Oh our most loyal and beloved follower you are going to go through so much soon but we will always be with you Naru-chan. We will start your elemental training at the next prayer session so please rest up.'_ The figure kissed the young man on the forehead and disappeared, Naruto smiling softly in his sleep: "Kami-sama..."

In the morning Minato woke up and went to wash up for work. He went down the hall after he was done and peeked into the bedroom of his son only to see it empty, Gamakichi asleep in his own little bed that they had made for him not long ago. He quickly dashed downstairs and found Naruto in the kitchen putting a pot of tea on the table for breakfast: "Angel-Chan what are you doing up? With your fever you should have stayed in bed!" Naruto turned to his father and said with a wry smile on his face: "Good morning to you too papa. Breakfast is ready so please come down to eat before you have to go to work." Minato went into the kitchen and said as he gave his son a hug: "I am sorry; good morning Angel-Chan. How are you feeling this morning?"

The two sat down and Naruto said as he served the tea: "i am much better now papa. I was able to go to my morning prayers by myself, which is why I did not wake you up." The two ate and Minato noticed that his son was getting more and more nervous for some reason: "What is the matter Angel-Chan? Why do you seem so nervous all of a sudden?" Naruto fiddled with his hand for a minute and asked as he looked down: "i wanted to a...ask if..." he hesitated for a moment and then he asked quickly: "Can I train outside today please? Just for two hours or so?"

Naruto blushed bright red and then looked down: "I am sorry papa forget I said anything." Minato shook his head and smiled softly as he looked at his son: "Of course you can Angel-Chan but please be carefully and come inside if you have an episode. And send a message toad if you need anything okay?" Naruto raised his head and hugged his father tightly, a big smile on his face: "Thank you so very much papa! I promise to do what you asked!" Minato returned the hug and was getting ready to leave when Naruto handed him a bag and a thermos: "I made you a bento and some of my special tea for lunch. There is also a sweet surprise for you but you have to wait until after lunch to eat it okay?" Minato pouted for a minute but then nodded so he took the bag, gave his son another hug and disappeared in a yellow flash to get to work at the tower: _'Naru-Chan?'_

Naruto turned around and smiled when he saw Gamakichi hopping down the stairs with a sleepy look on his face: "Good morning sleepyhead. Your breakfast is ready on the table if you are hungry." The toad hopped to the table and started to eat his breakfast while Naruto washed all of the dishes before going upstairs to change into his training clothes, which also happened to be white, his new pendant shining merrily in the light as the jewels glowed softly.

Once he was done he put a white bandana on his head and went downstairs to gether some training weapons and some weights just in case he needed them. He then went to the porch door and was going to open it when his hand froze halfway to the knob: "I...I...I...I don't know if I can do this Gamakichi. Every time I go outside or want to go outside something happens or someone comes to the barriers and my episodes come back." _'You are going to be fine our faithful one so please come outside to me.'_

Naruto looked up and saw the green cloaked figure in the gardens holding out a gloved hand: "Kami-sama!" Naruto flung the door open, dashed outside and fell to his knees in front of the figure, his head down in slight shame: "Forgive me Kami-sama I did not mean to question you or the 9 Holy bijuu." Kami put a hand on his head and said: _'There is no need to worry about offending us because it is not possible for you to do so. Come Angel and we can begin your training with Ichibi, Nibi and Sanbi.' _Naruto stood up and Kami took his hand so they could walk into the rose garden to train, Gamakichi sitting on the porch keeping an eye on everything in case someone unexpected showed up as Anko, the ROOT ANBU and the two sannin had done before.

**Hokage Tower**

At the Hokage tower a few hours later Minato was having some of his shadow clones do his paperwork while he was staring out the window towards the Forest of Death, a thoughtful look on his face. Tomorrow was the birthday of his little angel and he had no idea what to get for him as a gift. He had been thinking about it for more than a month and still had no idea what to do or get for him. He had asked Gamakichi what his son would like and the toad did not know.

He had been so deep in thought that he jumped and fell out of his chair when there was a pop and a small puff of smoke on the desk. The smoke cleared and his face lit up when he saw a plate of blueberry cheesecake and a steaming mug of green tea: "Thank you Angel-Chan I really needed this to clear my head right now." he picked up the fork and took a bite of the cheesecake his son had made, his face shining with joy as he ate it. Once he had finished he put the dishes on the seal with a note and watched as it disappeared: "Yondaime-sama, Tsunade and Jiraya are here to see you again. Do you want me to send them away again?"

Minato rolled his eyes in annoyance but pushed the button and said: "No just send the in Shizune. If I keep avoiding them then they will just pester us until they are allowed in." the button clicked and the door opened to let his mother and father into the room, the both of them looking a little worse for wear: "Why have you been avoiding us for so long Minato?" The clones disappeared and Minato said with an emotionless look on his face: "Do you really want me to answer that question sannin-tachi? Now tell me what you want or just leave me to finish my paperwork."

The two wiped the tears from their eyes an Tsunade said: "Please forgive us for trying to get you to marry sochi! We just wanted you to be happy with a family of your own." "And I have been telling you for nearly twelve years that I am never going to be married again! Kushina was my soul mate and I will never find another like her. If you two are never going to accept that then never call yourselves my parents again and I will take the last name of my late wife."

The two gasped in shock and Minato said: "You have 48 hours to tell me your answers or I will change my name in all official documents and destroy my birth certificate in front of you." The two wanted to argue but when they saw the seriousness on his face they nodded and disappeared in swirls of leaves to think of what their son had just said to them: "Didn't that seem a little harsh Minato-sensei?" He turned towards the open window and saw his former student Obito Uchiha sitting on the inside window with his orange goggles just above his leaf headband, his black hair sticking out everywhere as it always did.

He came into the room and sat down in one of the chairs: "So do you think that your parents deserved that sensei?" "They have been hassling me to remarry since Kushina died. The week after we buried her they started trying to introduce me to other women! Until they realize that I am not going to remarry to please them I am going to ignore them." Obito nodded and said: "So when are you going to allow us to visit your home sensei?" Minato rolled his eyes and said: "You can keep asking and I will keep telling you no Obito. You know that I love my privacy and also do not want anyone in my home." "That may be true for you but what about **him**?"

Minato quickly activated the sound and secrecy seals around the room and then said as he slumped into his seat: "Angel-Chan gets these episodes when he senses chakra or a presence other than myself. He freezes and cannot breath for a moment before starting to shake uncontrollably. It takes me at least ten minutes to calm him down so please do not ask to visit again." "Yes sensei."

Back at the mansion in the forest Gamakichi was watching as Naruto practiced using his new diamond and iron sand: _'You are getting much better at doing that Naru-chan. When are you going to show this to your father?' _Naruto made the iron sand and diamond dust go back into the seals he had for them on his hands and said: "I will tell papa when Kami-sama and the 9 Holy bijuu allow me to do so. But for now please keep it a secret." Gamakichi nodded and went back to reading one of the stories Naruto had written, a glass of lemon and cherry juice with a straw next to him. Naruto was getting ready to change for his training session in the basement training room when there was a puff of smoke and the snack dishes of his father appeared, a note sitting on the plate that read: " 'The raisins are in a high shelf in the pantry so go ahead and eat some Angel-Chan. Your Papa Minato'"

The face of Naruto broke into a grin and he dashed into the pantry where he carefully climbed the small ladder and opened the high shelf where he found an enormous box of raisins and another smaller box that had the right serving size in front of it: "Oh thank you Papa!" He grabbed the smaller box and closed the pantry door before putting it on the counter in the kitchen: "Are you ready for training Gamakichi?"

The small toad plopped onto his head and then they went downstairs to get their physical training done before making dinner and going for the evening prayers. Back at the Tower at lunch time Minato had left to sit on the Hokage Monument. He opened the box of lunch his son had made for him and the smells made him drool. He had homemade pork cutlets with jasmine infused rice, some rolled eggs with cheese, four wieners, 3 pieces of sushi and a large piece of panko-crusted salmon. Minato quickly said a prayer, opened the chopsticks and dug into his food, the young Hokage moaning with pleasure: "Oh Kami! Thank you for blessing my Angel-Chan with such skill."

When Minato was done there was a puff of smoke and a covered plate appeared in place of the box, another pair of chopsticks appearing wrapped in a paper covered in smiling yellow faces with the words: "'Enjoy Papa!'" Minato smiled softly and opened the plate which made him start drooling again. Naruto had made a dark chocolate cake with raspberry pieces and white chocolate frosting with raspberry drizzle and candied raspberries with two scoops of vanilla whipped cream. He cleaned the drool from his mouth and then dug into his dessert, the special mint tea feeling refreshing as well. Once he had finished everything the dishes disappeared: "So this is where you had gone Minato. I was wondering where you had gone because I was hoping that we could have lunch together."

Minato rolled his eyes and turned around to see his number one stalker fan girl Sakino Haruno standing there with what was supposed to be a sexy smile: "Listen Haruno-san, I have told you before to leave me alone an have gone as far as sending you to jail. So now I am going to do what I should have done in the first place, ANBU!" two ANBU appeared and grabbed the struggling woman: "Take her to Ibiki and then put her into the mental ward of the hospital. She had been stalking me for years and I will no longer stand for it." the three of them disappeared and then Minato went back to the office to work some more, still thinking about what to do for the birthday of his son.

**I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter. Please rate and review and let me know what you think. Flames will be used to heat food! ** **Obi-Chan **


	4. Chapter 3 Road to Discovery Pt 1

After his evening prayers that night Naruto went into the kitchen to eat dinner with just Gamakichi. His father had sent a note earlier that day that said he would be at the office late because another class at the shinobi academy had just passed that morning and they were going to go over all of the information to see what teams that they would be placed on and what shinobi would be teaching them: "Gamakichi do you think that I should show my Papa the gift that Kyuubi-sama gave me at evening prayers?" _'If you feel comfortable showing him Naru-chan then go ahead. Just remember to do it in an open area.'_

Naruto nodded and served up the simple pork ramen with some shrimp and vegetable tempura along with some green tea. They went to the table, said a quick prayer and started to eat quietly, the only noise the clinking of the chopsticks on the plates or in the bowls. When they were done and the dishes had been washed and put away Naruto went and curled up on a chair while writing in a brand new notebook his father had given him the month before. He dipped the quill into the ink pot at his side and started writing a new story that he had been thinking about lately. The 9 bijuu had been telling him stories of their lives and had given their permission for him to write them down.

He once again lost himself in the writing and used the entire notebook and half of another one before he covered the ink pot and then fell asleep waiting for his father to come home from the Tower. Gamakichi brought a blanket downstairs and covered his friend before going upstairs to sleep so they could train hard tomorrow for his birthday, the toad not knowing he would not wake up in the morning.

In Naruto's dream he was walking through the large grassy fields towards a body of water that looked dark and frightening. He finally reached the pong and saw Gamakichi staring into the water with a sad look in his eyes: _'Naru-Chan it is time for me to go.' _"W...what are you talking about 'kichi? You can't leave me alone!" _'I don't want to leave but I must. A toad familiar can only be in the Ningenkai for so long before we are too weak to remain alive.' _"B...but you are my only friend Gamakichi I cannot lose you!" The toad held his friend as best he could and said as the tears rolled down his face: _'I love you so much Naru-Chan and I will miss you greatly. Never forget me my friend.'_

Naruto woke up screaming and dashed upstairs, going to his bedroom and throwing open the door. He dashed to where the bed of his friend was and tears started to pour down his face when he saw the body of his friend disappear, leaving behind just his favorite pillow; "No...No...NOOOOO! Gamakichi COME BACK TO ME!" Back at the Hokage tower Minato was finishing off the final lists when he felt a vice grip on his heart: "Angel-Chan!" He jumped out of his chair and flashed to the mansion where he heard the cries of pain coming from the bedroom of his son. He opened the door and saw Naruto curled up on his bed with the pillow of Gamakichi in his arms: "Angel-Chan what is the matter? Where is Gamakichi?"

Naruto started crying even louder and threw himself into the arms of his father, his hands clutching his coat tightly. Minato tried everything he could but his son would not calm down. Finally Naruto grew still and Minato looked down to find that he had fallen asleep, the pillow clutched in his hands. Minato put him to bed and once he was settled went downstairs to find a scroll on the table with the mark of the toads on it. He carefully opened it and as he read his eyes filled with tears: "Oh my poor Angel-Chan! He...oh dear Kami, Gamakichi was his life Familiar and the toad died? Angel-Chan!" Minato dropped the scrolls and ran back upstairs where he burst into the room. He dashed to the bed and started shaking his son, who would not wake up: "Angel-Chan please wake up! Come on my precious baby boy don't leave me all alone! Please wake up Angel-Chan!" _"Please calm down Minato Namikaze."_

Minato jerked his head up and saw a figure in a green cloak with black gloves and black boots, a hood hiding their face: "Who are you and how did you get into our home!?" _"Your son prays to me and the 9 Holy bijuu."_ "Y...y...you are K...K...Ka..." _"Yes I am Namikaze-san. Now I am here to tell you something. The Life Familiar of your son may have died but your son has not." _The face of Minato cleared and he held his sleeping son tightly: "So my son is not dead Kami-sama?" _"No he is not young one. But he is in desperate need of training that can only occur in his mind-scape. In his mind we will be training him for many years so he will remain comatose until he is 16. If you wise we can send someone to watch over him while you attend to your duties as the Yondaime."_

Minato lay his son down on the bed and Kami brushed a gloved hand through the hair of Naruto; "I believe in you and the 9 Holy bijuu so I believe Angel-Chan will be safe here with you." Kami nodded and disappeared, a man in a black cloak appearing. He removed his hood and Minato stood in shock: "S...S...Sakumo Hatake?" The man nodded and said; "Please do not be so loud Hokage-sama. I do not want to disturb Naruto-sama. Now you should go and get some rest and I will remain here if that is alright with you." Minato nodded, gave his son a kiss on the forehead and went to eat dinner before going to bed. Sakumo sat eating the raisins in the pantry with a small smile on his face as he looked at the comatose Naruto: "You remind me of my son Kakashi. Sleep well Angel and train hard for your future."

**Mind-scape Year One (Comatose 3½ weeks) **

**Ichibi**

Ichibi, having taken a human form was walking towards the house Naruto had created within his mind for when they were not training. He walked to the far room and saw Naruto sitting on the bed with tears rolling down his face as he held a picture of his best friend Gamakichi: "Why Ichibi-sama? Why did Gamakichi have to leave me all alone? He has been with me since I was eight and a half months old." Ichibi looked at him with wide eyes and asked in a curious voice: _'How far back into your life are you able to remember little one?' _"I became aware of my surroundings from the moment I was conceived. I thought that it was all of you that gave me the ability to do so."

Ichibi sat down next to Naruto and asked as the young man lay his head on the lap of the other: _'Is there anything else that you can do or remember little one?' _Naruto thought about it for a moment and said: "I (yawn) remember a strange name and another life. The (yawn) name is (yawn) Cam (yawn) Camius." Naruto fell asleep and did not notice that Ichibi had frozen solid, his eyes so wide that they looked as if they would pop out; _'Father Camius! Father Kami must know about this right away!'_

Back in the realm of Kami all of the others were sitting in utter shock at what Ichibi had told them when he returned a moment ago: _'What will we do Kami tou-san? Will you try and get back together with Camius tou-san?' _They waited in anticipation and after a little while Kami nodded so Ichibi went back happily to begin teaching Naruto to control his new powers.

About three hours later the two were in the gardens but Naruto was looking around nervously, his body slightly tense: _'There is no need to worry about anyone finding you out here little one. We are in your mind-scape so no one can come here without your expressed permission.' _Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and nodded: "May I show you something I learned how to do one one of my training sessions with G...my friend?" Ichibi nodded and Naruto said: "You will have to attack me with your sand Ichibi-sama." Ichibi was frightened that he had to attack his father but when he saw the determination on his face Ichibi nodded and sent a vicious wave of sand at him.

Naruto just stood there with his eye closed and after a moment it snapped open and an enormous wave of back and diamond sand destroyed the brown sand: "Iron Whip!" Some of the black sand turned into a whip and destroyed the remaining sand, Ichibi swearing that he saw the form of a ten winged angel over Naruto but it disappeared after a moment, Naruto standing there with a satisfied look on his face: "How did you like my Iron and diamond sand Ichibi-sama? Or would you rather I call you Ichigo?" The eyes of Ichibi widened once more and Naruto smiled softly as he opened his arms: "Can I have a hug my little Ichigo?"

The newly named Ichigo started bawling like a baby and ran forward, going to his knees in front of Naruto to give him a tight hug: _'Papa! I knew that you would come back to us again! What happened to you so long ago? Why did you disappear as you did?' _"I will answer all of your questions once my training; ALL of my training is over. So can we get to it Ichibi-sama? You and I only have ten 'mental' years to train before Nibi-sama decides to come. Ichigo nodded, stood up and said as he wiped the tears from his eyes: _'Then we should begin now little one.' _Naruto nodded with determination and they got started on the first part of his elemental training as well as physical training, which would effect his body outside of the mind-scape.

**Real World**

In the waking world it had already been two years and not many things had changed. Sakumo stayed at the house to watch over Naruto, who had grown to be nearly 5'7" and looked as healthy as could be. Minato was still doing extremely well as Hokage. Jiraya and Tsunade were still in the village but Minato did not talk to them anymore. The year before they had once again tried to force him on a date, thinking his previous threats were just words spoken in the heat of the moment. But to their horror their travel rights had been revoked, they had been demoted to genin and he tore up his birth certificate in front of them. He wrote to the royal Uzumaki family of Whirlpool and they happily adopted him, especially when they heard that he refused to dishonor the memory of the late Crown Princess Kushina by marrying another.

He had even taken the name Arashi Minato Uzumaki, much to the great sorrow of his former parents. He had even found the courage to inform the Whirlpool royal council of his son. At first he was deathly afraid that they would want to be mad at him and take his sunshine away but was absolutely overjoyed when the royal council agreed that their new Crown Prince would be safe exactly where he was. But the young man was to decide where he was going to live when he came of age at 21, which was fine with Minato since he would go with his son whatever he decided to do: "Hokage-sama? Hokage-sama are you feeling alright? Do you need me to get a doctor or medic ninja from the hospital?"

Minato shook his head to clear it and turned back to Kakashi and genin team seven, the group with curious looks on their faces: "There is no need to worry about me Kakashi. I was just thinking about something. You and your team are dismissed now. Oh, and Sasuke your mother and brother have returned from the capital and are waiting for you at home." Sasuke thanked him and dashed out of the room with a smile on his face, Kakashi, Sakura and Sai bowing briefly before leaving to do their own things: "Sensei I have returned! Did you miss me?" Minato turned around to find Obito in the window again, the same goofy grin on his face. The previous year he had been chosen by Orochimaru to take over the title of Snake Sannin because he was dying and his daughter Anko had disappeared years before, Minato knowing why but not saying anything.

Obito was not sure he would be able to bond with the snakes but when he first summoned Manda the boss summon immediately liked him and gave is full approval without the need for a test. The Uchiha Clan was extremely proud of him because Obito started out as a prankster who did not do well in the academy or as a genin but now at the tender age of 24 he was a strong and well respected sannin: "So how did your mission go Obito? Were you able to eliminate the threat in Wave?" The young man nodded and was going to say something when his eyes grew dark and he stood up after putting the report on the desk: "I will see you when the trash is gone sensei." Obito went to the window and jumped away just as Kakashi came in: "I forgot to leave our report Hokage-sama."

Minato took the scroll and Kakashi was going to leave when he stopped short and asked quietly: "Hokage-sama have you considered my request." "Yes I have Kakashi and I am not going to force Obito to go and talk to you." Kakashi fell to his knees with tears soaking into the mask he wears: "But sensei that was my last hope in getting Obito to talk to me! I have gone to the Uchiha district and was not allowed in to see him. I have even gone to all his usual spots and am always told that he just left. I even go to the gates to wait for him when he returns from missions but he has always disappeared as soon as he signs in!"

Kakashi looked at his sensei with a tear streaked face and asked: "What can I do to make my best friend talk to me again?" Minato helped his former student into one of the chairs and he said as the secretary left tea before going back to her desk: "What happened between the two of you is not going to be resolved if you keep trying to force him to see you and forgive you. Just give him some time and he may come to speak with you." Kakashi dried his tears, nodded and then disappeared in a puff of white smoke to go home, Minato sitting back behind the desk and running a hand over his tired face.

He sat back and his eyes wandered to the now unused snack seal written in invisible ink on his desk: "Oh Angel-Chan I miss you so very much baby. I know that you are there yet you are not at the same time. Please take care of him Kami-sama as he is the last piece of Kushina that I have." Minato sighed and went back to his paperwork, not knowing someone had overheard what he had been saying and was wondering who the Hokage was talking about.

_**Mind-Scape (2 months before awakening)**_

Within the mind of Naruto he was sitting under a tree surrounded by the bijuu in their animal forms asleep while he had his head on the lap of Kami. Naruto had finished his training nearly two mental years ago and was now just honing his skills since his body would not wake up for another two months: _"A ryo for your thoughts Camius?" _"I was just thinking about my papa again Kami-sama. I was also thinking about the vision I had the other day while I was meditating. Someone is going to find out about me and I am scared that they may try to take me away." Kami embraced his beloved tightly and said as he ran a hand through the ankle length hair of his beloved; _"there is no need to worry my love. Our sons, your father, Sakumo, Obito and myself will protect you with everything we have."_

Naruto smiled and said: "I need to find a way around my 'episodes' as papa calls them. If I do not then I will never be able to see Obito in person." Kami nodded and the two discussed what they could do on that: _"How about bringing different people into the mind...no, because then someone may find out about you and who you are. How about we go looking through your mind to see if it is something we can fix from here." _Naruto nodded and they quietly moved around the sleeping bijuu and into the house Naruto stayed in while training there. Kami removed his hood and revealed short white hair and completely white eyes with specks of green and black in them. They walked through the front rooms and opened a door on the far left to reveal an enormous library with books and scrolls as far as the eye could see.

They made their way through the shelves and were looking at the names when Naruto suddenly stopped short, his body going stiff for a moment before starting to shake with eyes widening in fear and breathing getting labored: "S...s...someone is h...h...here! Th...they are 3 s...s...shelves...NOOOOO!" Naruto started to scream and then fell to the ground unconscious, Kami catching him quickly as the 9 bijuu appeared, each of them looking for a fight: _'Who is there and how did you get into the mind-scape of Angel? Come out right now or we will use brutal force to make you come out!' _

There was a quick shuffling in the shelves and three boys popped out, 2 looking exactly alike with brown messy hair and brown eyes but the last one had messy black hair with one blue eye and one brown eye, the three of them holding their hands up in surrender: "Don't hurt us we have no idea how we got here!"

Outside of the mind-scape Sakumo was in the kitchen making something to eat when he heard Naruto scream: "Naruto-sama! Angel I am coming!" he dashed up the stairs and was in shock when he found three boys passed out on the floor of the bedroom while Naruto seemed to have screamed in his sleep because he was not awake. Sakumo carefully placed the boys in a different room and placed seals on them that kept them asleep and chakra suppressed if they had it. He then created three shadow clones and told them: "I want one of you to guard Angel in his room, another in the room with those three strange boys and one in the hallway with the two doors open in case something happens with either Angel or the others." They nodded and took their places while the original changed into a bird with the power Kami had given him and taken off to the Hokage Tower to let Minato know what had happened so he could come home and do something about the three young man.

**Now I had someone ask if I could make this a SasuNaru fiction but I am not going to do that. I have seen many of those and decided to go in a different direction. But once he is revealed there will be many one sided loves but nothing serious. Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter and may have a short wait for the next one because I am still only about three pages into actually writing it!**

**Obi-Chan**


	5. Chapter 4 Road to Discovery Pt 2

**Hello to all of those who have been waiting for this story! I am sorry for keeping you waiting but I had a lot of trouble trying to figure out how to do a certain thing in this chapter. But I should be posting another chapter after this one so please wait for it and on with this story!**

At the tower Minato was reading some papers his new family had sent hi when he heard an urgent pecking on his window. He turned around and saw a bird desperately pecking on the window and trying to get inside. He opened the window and the bird flew in, turning into Sakumo once he was inside all of the way: "Sakumo! What..." "Hokage-sama we need you to come home right away!" "Why? What is the matter? Is there something wrong with my Angel-chan!?" "Please just come with me because there is a major problem!" Minato widened his eyes in concern and they took off through the window and then Minato put a hand on the shoulder of his friend and they disappeared in a yellow flash, neither of them noticing that Kakashi was on his way to the office and saw what had just happened: "Father?"

At the house the two reappeared in the living room: "PAPA! PAPA! PAPA!" The two ran upstairs and into the bedroom of Naruto where the clone of Sakumo was trying to hold a thrashing Naruto down, a kick finally making it disappear. Minato rushed forward and held his thrashing son tightly, ignoring the pain when he was hit: "Calm down my little Angel-chan daddy is here. You are safe with me baby so please calm down love." Naruto slowly stopped thrashing and calmed down, Sakumo and Minato seeing that he was still comatose. Minato created a shadow clone and replaced himself with it then went with Sakumo into the room across the hall where he saw the three strange boys lying asleep on the large bed: "So these are the boys who you found in the room with my Angel-chan Sakumo?"

Sakumo nodded and said: "I was downstairs making something to eat when Naruto-sama started screaming. I came upstairs and saw these three lying unconscious on the ground and he was thrashing around on the bed. I had to go and get you because I had no idea what to do with these three." Minato nodded and moved forward to remove the sleep inducing seals but not the chakra suppression seals. The three boys slowly opened their eyes and they widened in fear when they saw the two unfamiliar figures standing there looking at them. They huddled together on the bed and one of the brown haired boys asked in a quiet yet slightly frightened voice: "W...where are we now and who are you? H...how did we get out of the library?"

Minato sat down next to the bed and asked in a stern voice as Sakumo watched them with caution: "Who are you and how did you get by all of my security seals? Why were you in the bedroom of my son?" The three sat in silence for a minute but then one of the brown haired boys sat up a little and said: "We had to escape our world because it was collapsing on itself. We thought we would be lost within the corridors of time but then we heard voices and followed them until we found ourselves in a library. A being who called himself Kami sent us here and now we are here." Minato just stared at them for a moment but he saw no lies in their eyes so he took the seals off of their foreheads and said in a calmer voice: "I can see that you mean no harm to my Angel-chan so you are welcome to stay in our home but do not go near his bedroom without our permission because he has a certain condition that makes him ill when he gets too close to strangers."

The boys nodded and Minato turned to Sakumo: "Put them in a room on the first floor and come for me should something else happen to my Angel-chan. I will leave my shadow clone here and if you need to send me a message tell it to him and pop it so I can get the information and you do not have to come into Konoha again." Sakumo nodded and was going to say something when they heard: "Daddy?" Minato whipped around and tears came to his eyes when he saw his son standing in the doorway wiping the sleep from his eye, the patch actually shining on his face: "ANGEL-CHAN!" Minato went across the room and took his son into his arms, the tears rolling down both of their faces: "I missed you so very much daddy!" The two slowly moved out of the room and Sakumo said to the three boys: "None of you are to leave this room until Yondaime-sama says that you can leave the room." The boys nodded and he left the room, the door closing and the three breathing out sighs of relief.

Downstairs in the sitting room Naruto was curled up next to his father as Minato held him tightly: "Oh Angel-chan you have no idea how much I have missed you." "But I have been here the entire time daddy." "But it was as if you were not here. You just looked so small and helpless in that bed and it made me angry that there was nothing that I could do to help." Naruto gave his father a tight hug and he said: "You were actually able to help me a lot daddy. I could feel it when you would hold my hand and tell me stories and when you would kiss me on the forehead before telling me good night, so do not say that you did nothing to help me while I was comatose. Just hearing your voice calmed me while I was training." Minato wiped a tear from his eye and they just sat talking about everything that had happened in the last few years.

**One Week Later...**

Obito was coming back from a mission to Whirlpool when he noticed how happy Minato now looked as opposed to how he had been the last few years: "You seem more lively than you have been in years Minato-sensei. Did something goo happen to you while I was gone?" Minato closed the door, activated his unbreakable privacy seals and said happily: "Angel-chan woke up a week ago!" Obito widened his eyes in surprise and said as Minato leaned back with a big smile on his face: "That is just good news Sensei! How has he been doing?" "He is still trying to get his muscles and limbs back to normal from lying in bed for nearly five years. But I do have some good news that concerns you though. His 'episodes' are gone and he would like to meet you some day soon. But you do know what will happen if you tell ANYONE about him." Obito nodded at the scary look in the eyes of his Sensei and Minato said once he had calmed down and the seals had been deactivated: "So how was your mission Obito?"

Obito handed him the mission report and said with a small smile on his face: "It went as well as could be expected. King and Queen Uzumaki are going to come to the village in a month to celebrate...well you know what I am talking about. They also need to give you the royal crest tattoo to mark you as an Uzumaki prince." "NO!" the two turned towards the window and saw Jiraiya sitting on the window ledge with a look of desperation on his face: "Please don't do this Minato! Your mother and I can make it up to you just please don't have yourself marked as the child of another!" Jiraiya jumped into the room and tried to grab his son but was suddenly grabbed by snakes and pinned into a far wall, Obito glaring at him with his Sharingan activated and the snakes coming from his sleeves: "How DARE you attack the Hokage Jiraiya-san! I should throw you to Ibiki for this!" Jiraiya started to cry and kept struggling but he kept tightening the snakes until the struggle started to weaken: "Don't leave us alone please Minato! We just wanted you to be happy!"

With that going on in the Hokage Tower Naruto was in his prayer room doing his usual prayers. For a week he was able to get himself used to being around those in the house but he was barely able to keep from passing out when around them but he was able to hide it well. He managed to make friends with the three boys Tsubasa, Syaoran and Kimihiro and Sakumo as well. And during prayer time he was able to spend some time with his beloved Kami and their nine sons, all of whom kept trying to get his attention in different ways and making the two laugh at what they were doing. Once he had finished his prayers he lit an extra candle on each of the altars as he always did and used his cane to leave the room to shuffle into the kitchen to make lunch for those in the house and a special lunch for his father who had to go into the office in the morning after staying home with him for four day straight after he awoke from his coma: "What in the name of Kami-sama is going on here?"

The noise in the kitchen stopped and three heads slowly poked out from the other side of the center island covered in flour, chocolate and soy sauce, which was also all over the walls and other things as well. Naruto took some calming breaths and Kimihiro said in an embarrassed voice: "We are so sorry about this mess Naruto-sama! I wanted to make something for lunch and Syaoran came in wanting to help. But then Tsubasa came in trying to put soy sauce in everything and it all went downhill from there." Naruto shook his head in amusement and had the three of them clean up their mess before going upstairs to clean themselves up as well. When they came back downstairs almost forty-five minutes later they went back into the kitchen and their jaws dropped in surprise and shock. The table was set for five people ad had a large platter of beef steaks, some steamed vegetable, tempura fried shrimp, white rice, miso soup and a white chocolate ice cream in the freezer for dessert. Sakumo was already sitting at the table almost drooling over the food on one end while Naruto was setting down a pot of mint tea: "Lunch is ready so please come and sit."

In the Hokage Tower they had managed to calm down Jiraiya but now he was in a chakra suppression cell underneath ANBU Headquarters, Tsunade in an interrogation room with chakra suppression cuffs on her as well. Ibiki sat in front of her on the other side of the table and asked in his hard voice: "Genin Tsunade, why have you and Genin Jiraiya been after Hokage-sama and trying to get him to do things for so long? You are constantly after him for one reason or another and never approved of his marriage to Lady Kushina." Tsunade wiped the tears from her eyes, looked down and said: "There was a prophecy given by the Great Toad Sage that a most powerful child would be born to our son and would bring great prosperity to Konoha. Kushina could not give him a child so we tried to have our son fall in love with someone who could give him a child so we could fulfill the prophecy and have Konoha become great once again. But if Minato gets marked as an Uzumaki prince then it will never come to pass!"

On the other side of the two-way mirror Minato froze and glared at his mother through the mirror, Obito at his side with a pissed off look on his face and his Sharingan blazing: "They tried to ruin your happy life just to bring something to pass and bring Konoha to greatness?" Minato pushed a button on the side and said as Ibiki smiled as if Christmas had come early: "Ibiki you have free reign to do what you want with them but be sure that they at least live to suffer the consequences of their actions." "Yes sir Hokage-sama! Uchiha-gaki get Hokage-sama out of here. He does not need to see or hear this." Obito pouted at what he had been called but nodded and left with the Hokage in a swirl of leaves to get back to the Tower where Minato sank down into his chair behind his desk while Obito sat down in one of the chairs o the other side of the desk.

Obito was going to say something when there was a poof on the desk and two plates of food appeared, two mugs of steaming tea sitting next to them with two sets of chopsticks next to the plates as well. Minato smiled and said: "I guess that he knew you were going to be here Obito. Now let us enjoy lunch and leave this awful business behind us." Obito nodded enthusiastically and the two said a short prayer before digging into their food, their eyes turning into stars at the wonderful that were dancing over their tongues: "Oh dear Kami I have missed this! This food is just heaven for my mouth!" They dug into their food with even more gusto and in no time they had finished everything and set the used dished in a neat pile on top of the small seal. A moment later they were gone and two medium sized covered bowls appeared in their place, two spoons at their side and two glasses of ice cold raspberry smoothies next to them.

They carefully uncovered the bowls and almost squealed in glee when they saw the white chocolate ice cream with whipped cream, marshmallow sauce and a candied cherry on top. Minato and Obito each picked up their bowl and slowly ate their sweet treats, their eyes almost rolling into the back of their heads because of the delicious flavors: "Minato-sensei where do you buy this kind of ice cream and toppings?" Minato made sure his unbreakable seals were activated before popping his cherry into his mouth: "Angel-chan makes everything that we eat at home. We have an indoor underground garden under one of our training areas and he grows all kinds of fruits and vegetables down there. The only things that I buy are like sugar, flour and other things like that." Obito nodded and the two continued eating their dessert, happy smiles on their faces as they did so.

Back at the house later in the day Tsubasa was walking by the entrance to one of the lower level training rooms when he heard the sound of fluttering wings and the clash of blades, which made him curious on what would be able to make that noise. He put a hand on the door and slid it open quietly, slowly making his way down the stairs while the noise was getting louder and louder. When he reached the bottom he turned a corner and froze completely, a look of awe on his face and stars in his eyes. Standing on the far side of the room was Sakumo, a sword that seemed to be glowing white in his hands but that is not what got his attention. Naruto was on the side he was standing on wearing a flowing and glowing white tunic, white sandals that covered his entire foot with his blond hair flowing behind his back like a golden waterfall. And what surprised him the most were the ten layer set of wings on his back that were the purest white he had ever seen. He was thinking that if there was a little bit of blue in the outfit that he would look like the Guardian of the Clow Yue: "Tsubasa-san?"

Tsubasa broke out of his stupor and saw Sakumo standing there with curiosity on his face but Naruto nowhere in the room: "I could have sword that I saw an angel a moment ago." Sakumo smiled slightly and said as the two walked back up the stairs: "I believe that you may be seeing things Tsubasa-san. Now you should go back to the ground floor while I go back down to clean up what I was doing before going back up." Tsubasa nodded and went up the rest of the stairs while Sakumo went back downstairs to find Naruto coming out of the back room with his cane tapping against the floor and a strange sound of metal following as well but he did not see anything: "I was hoping that no one would see that form yet Sakumo." "You don't need to worry about anything Angel-sama. I believe that I convinced him what he saw was a figment of his imagination." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and took a hidden passage to his underground garden to collect some of the ripe vegetables and giving an excuse of where he had been in case the others asked where he had been.

In the garden Naruto grabbed a large basket from his supply area and went to the very large vegetable patch, limping slightly because he put his cane off to the side so he would be able to work well with the vegetables. Once he had picked what he was going to need he went to the corn stalks on the other side of the room and got some white and yellow corn to boil for a nice snack since he had ran out of raisins. Once he was done he grabbed his cane and slowly walked up the stairs, holding the basket and cane at the same time: "I should have gone to ask if someone could have brought this up for me. I cannot wait until my leg is completely healed and I can get rid of this metal annoyance." Naruto was almost to the top of the stairs when the door jerked open and Minato appeared a happy smile on his face: "Surprise Angel-chan!" Naruto jumped from the sudden noise and his face was suddenly filled with fear as he lost his footing, the basket falling and causing him to tumble down the stairs, the young man landing head first on the hard ground and being knocked unconscious: "ANGEL-CHAN! SAKUMO PLEASE COME QUICKLY!"

The door to the indoor garden jerked open and Sakumo looked in, his face in shock when he saw Minato on his knees next to Naruto, whose head was bleeding from where he had hit it on the hard floor: "Angel-sama! Hokage-sama what in the worlds happened?" Sakumo grabbed some towels and dashed down the stairs to try and stop the bleeding wound on his head and the one on his side that he got when he landed on a discarded gardening tool that was by the stairs: "I...I just wanted to s...surprise him with the treat I bought for him in the village this morning and h...he lost his footing on the stairs because he was holding a large basket of v...vegetables and his cane at the same time!"

Sakumo tried to calm Minato down but before he could say anything the two wounds started to glow white and healed before their eyes, the good eye of Naruto slowly opening to look at them: "Ouch..what just happened to me? Daddy? What are you doing home from work already? It is only a little past lunch time." Minato squeezed his son tightly and Sakumo said: "He bought you something from the village this morning after he left but when he appeared not long ago you were unprepared and tumbled down the stairs, getting wounds on your head and side in the process." The eye of Naruto widened but then he saw that his pant legs were still in place so he breathed a sigh of relief and hugged his father tightly: "Do not worry about anything daddy I am just fine. I should have had someone take the basket upstairs for me instead of trying to make my way up alone."

Minato let Naruto go and said as he wiped a tear from his eyes: "I was so scared that you were going to fall into a coma again Angel-chan. Nearly five years was enough to suffer through." Naruto smiled and Minato helped him stand and handed over his cane while Sakumo gathered the fallen vegetables and took them into the kitchen to wash while Minato hugged Naruto once more: "I put your surprise in the pantry if you are going to look for it later. I have to go back to work now and I may be a little late because there are some things we have to organize for the arrival of the Whirlpool royal family in a month. Konoha is also hosting the Chunin exams this year so there is much to do and people are already arriving so be careful okay? The second phase is going to take place on the other side of the barriers in the Forest of Death."

Naruto stopped short and turned around to face his father, a worried look in his eye: "D...does it have to go through the Forest of Death daddy? I am barely getting used to Sakumo, Kimihiro Syaoran and Tsubasa being so close. I do not even want to think of what might happen with all of those strange signatures going through the Forest so close to home." Minato gave him another hug and said: "I am so sorry about this Angel-chan but we need to test their survival skills and no other place in Konoha can do that." Naruto did not say anything bit when the two pulled apart Minato noticed the nervous twitch in his body and the fear shining in his eye, his skin paling slightly and making the bruise on his blind eye more apparent, the both of them knowing that something was going to happen that was going to change their lives as they knew it.

**I hope that you enjoyed this segment and I hope to post another chapter in the next few days or so. And just a warning the next chapter is either going to get you pissed off at Minato or me, depending on your mindset. Now I hope you read and review and see you again next time! Obi-Chan**


	6. Chapter 5 Road to Discovery Pt 3

Later that night Naruto had gone to bed right after his evening prayers. He had made dinner for the others and put some in the heat seal box for Minato yet refused to eat even a bite of anything that they offered him, which worried them to no end. They each tried to get him to eat or would ask him what was the matter but he would not say a single word to them. Once they had finished cleaning up he went straight to his room and closed the door, not answering their calls or even looking at them. Once Naruto had gathered his robe, extra boxers and towel he made sure that the door to the bathroom was locked. Once he had made sure that they were locked he slowly removed his eyepatch and his clothes to reveal a black metal brace on his left leg. He had told no one that he had to wear it until his leg healed because he did not want any kind of pity from them and did not want them to treat him like an invalid.

He had the power ad skill to heal his leg right away but he would need the help of a medical ninja and he did not want his father to drive himself crazy because of the brace so he was just going to have himself deal with the metal annoyance and slight pain on his own for the two months. Once his bath water was ready he carefully removed the brace and lowered himself into the water slowly, hissing a little in pain when the warm water hit his leg: _'Why must you push yourself like this Camius?Just let your father know about this so that he can help you.' _Naruto turned to the door to find Kami standing there with an extremely worried look on his face: "You know why I cannot tell him about something like this Kami-sama. I do not want to make him even more worried about me than he already is. I just cannot bear having to hurt my papa like that." Kami hesitated in saying something for a moment but then he set himself and said in a firm voice: _'Did you know that by hiding this from your father that you are lying to him?'_

Naruto froze in pouring water on his head and looked up with horror filled and teary eyes: "D...d...did you just s...s...s..." Kami nodded and his heart started to ache when his love started to shake in fear: _'I did not want to have to tell you that but it is true. You tell him every day that yo are fine and everything but because of your leg and the occasional pain in your sightless eye you are just lying to him. You tell him that you are fine but the truth is that you are not and you know it.' _Naruto started to hyperventilate and shake so Kami slipped into the water to hold him tightly, a tear rolling down his face: _'I am so sorry for frightening you like that my love but if it is the only way to prevent you from suffering like this when you have no reason to then I am going to do it, despite the fact that it hurts me to do so.'_

Naruto slowly stopped shaking and after a little while he stopped shaking altogether: "D...D...do you think papa will be m...mad at me because of what I did and everything that I have been hiding from him?" Kami slowly helped his beloved wash himself and said as he got out of the large tub to carefully wash the wounded leg of his beloved: _'I do not think that he can ever be mad at you for anything Camius so please do not worry so much on it. So are you now going to tell him about this?'_ Naruto hissed in pain as Kami pulled the cloth away and carefully let the leg go back into the water but then he lowered his head and said in a quiet voice: "I will tell him about everything when he comes home tonight and I mean everything. But for right now I am going to finish bathing and change into my night clothes before I go downstairs to wait for papa in the library." Kami nodded, gave him a kiss on the forehead and disappeared so Naruto could finish his bath in peace, the young man worried about what his father may think. Once he had finished rinsing off the soap, shampoo and conditioner he let the water drain from the tub and slowly lifted himself out, sitting on a small stool so he could dry himself off and put his boxers on.

Once he had finished drying himself and putting on his boxers he put the brace back onto his leg before putting on loose fitting white pajama bottoms, a long sleeved white sleep shirt and put his hair into a braid behind him before putting his patch back on. He then wen to put his white robe on and went downstairs where he walked past the game room where the others were playing different games and into the library where he sat down in one of the large chairs by a window that was open to let a good breeze into the room. He switched on the lamp by the chair, picked up his notebook and started writing some stories he remembered from his past life, his cane sitting by his chair in case he needed it in a hurry for something.

At eight later that evening the front door opened and Minato came in, a tired yet satisfied look on his face: "Welcome back Yondaime-sama." Minato turned around and saw Kimihiro there with a warm smile on his face: "Hello Kimihiro-kun how was everything this evening?" Kimihiro looked down and said: "Not everything was well today Yondaime-sama. Naruto-sama refused to eat anything today. We would all ask him what was the matter but he would not speak to any of us. He went on like normal but it seemed as if he was distracted by something. Right now he is in the ground floor library if you wish..." before he could finish speaking Minato had thrown his shoes into the little cupboard and ran into the library where he almost burst down the door to get inside: "Angel-chan are you still in here baby? I heard that you would not eat or speak with anyone after I left this afternoon."

When he heard no noise he walked farther into the room and saw Naruto sitting on a seat by an open window, his face showing that he was lost in thought, his hand absently rubbing his left leg through his pajama leg: "Angel-chan are you feeling okay? You are not feeling sick again are you baby?" "Daddy can you come over and sit with me for a moment please? There is something important that I have to tell you." Minato sat down in the chair across from his son and asked in a worried voice: "What in the worlds is the matter Angel-chan? Is something the..." "I have been hiding something very bad from you daddy! So please do not be mad at me when I show you in a moment please." Minato just sat surprised for a moment but then he nodded so Naruto carefully removed the patch over his eye to show that the bruise that he had before was now in the shape of a whirlpool but was still black and blue and painful looking. He put the patch back on and then hesitated for another moment: "Go ahead and show me what is the matter Angel-chan. You don't need to be scared of anything."

Naruto took a deep breath, reached down and slowly pulled his pant leg up so it would not be caught on the metal. Minato watched when his son hesitated at his leg for a minute but then his eyes widened in fear and then understanding when he saw the black metal connected to the leg of his son: "Oh dear Kami! Angel-chan what is the worlds happened to you?" Naruto took another deep breath and then explained everything: "When I was training in my mind with Kami-sama and the nine Holy bijuu it was getting pretty harsh. They warned me that I should stop and take it slow but I would not listen and ended up hurting my leg almost beyond repair. When I woke up not long ago it took all that I had not to scream when I got up to look for you when I opened my eyes. My leg hurt so badly that I almost passed out but I did not want to frighten anyone so I was able to hold it in. Later that night, after everyone else had gone to sleep I managed to drag myself to the sound-proof training room and summoned one of my summons to help me set my leg."

"I screamed so loudly that it made the walls rattle and the seals shake but they managed to hold and I was able to have my leg set and put into this brace. I managed to use a seal on my clothes so that it would be hidden from all of you because I did not want to be treated like an invalid or doted upon like a spoiled prince. But it should be completely healed in about two months." Naruto just looked down and after he took some calming breaths he looked up at his father again and said: "But there is also one more thing that I need to tell you. Do you know how it seems that my good eye is normal and is sapphire blue like yours are?" Minato nodded slowly but then a sob got caught in his throat when the genjutsu on the eye fell away to reveal a deep amethyst eye with nine light blue stars making the pupil: "Daddy, say something, anything please. I cannot bear it if you were angry at me for something like this."

When Minato did not say anything and even refused to look at him in the eye the eye of Naruto filled with tears and he dropped his pant leg back over his brace, his hand clutching the cane tightly as he ran from the room as fast as he was able, his sobs echoing in the halls before they were cut off when he slammed the door to his bedroom shut and locked it as he did so. Sakumo, Tsubasa, Syaoran and Kimihiro tried to get him to open the door so they could talk to hi but all they heard was loud sobbing coming from the room and words that they could not understand, the four of them starting to cry because of his pain. Syaoran just stood in anger for a moment but then he went down to the library where Minato was still sitting and said: "I apologize in advance for this Yondaime-sama." Minato slowly looked up and was in complete shock when he was hit and found himself on the ground with a split lip and bruise on his cheek: "What in the..." "What in the nine layers of hell is the matter with you Yondaime-sama!?"

"From how I found you right now it is obvious that you do not care that your son is locked in his room crying his eyes out because of you! He thinks that you hate him for not telling you of all his secrets. He poured his heart out to you and you would not even look at him! Now I know that it hurts that he did not tell you everything about himself and that he looks more like your late wife with that eye but that is no excuse for treating him as you did!" Syaoran took a deep breath to calm himself down and said as he walked out the door: "Until you are ready to apologize to Naruto-sama and feel sorry for everything the five of us are moving into the garden cottage and not allow you anywhere near him." Minato gasped and was going to say something but the door shut and locked so he just fell to his knees and started sobbing. Syaoran then went upstairs where he found that Sakumo had managed to unlock the door and was sitting on the bed comforting a still sobbing Naruto while his two brothers were packing a few things so that they could get ready to move into the garden cottage: "I am going to go and get the cottage ready so once you are done here just come on over. But remember to put the hood on his head so that he is not frightened of the dark garden."

Naruto looked up with tears in his eyes and asked in a small voice: "A...are you going to lave me too Syaoran?" Syaoran gave him a hug and said in a warm voice: "Of course I am not going to leave you Angel-sama. I am just going to go and get the things ready at the cottage so we can move in there tonight." The eye of Naruto grew round with fear and he said: "B...b...but it is dark outside! I h...have never been outside when it is dark!" Sakumo wiped the tears from the face of Naruto and said: "It is only for a minute or two as we walk down the path to the cottage." Naruto nodded and slowly slid off of the bed, his brace poking out slight from his pant leg: "Angel-sama what is that? Is it the reason that the Hokage got so angry at you?" Naruto nodded and showed them the brace, turning his head and waiting for them to walk out and leave him alone but was surprised when Tsubasa squatted down to his level and carefully put a hand on it with a sympathetic look on his face; "I once had both of my legs in braces like this so I can understand how you must be feeling right now."

Naruto smiled softly and carefully moved to the closet on the other side of the room where he pulled out a large box: "This is my cloak that hides from from the beams of the moon and some of my special writing supplies." They nodded and after ten minutes they had packed everything they were going to take and went downstairs, Naruto gazing sadly at the now unlocked library door with a tear rolling down his face as he put up the hood of his cloak and used his cane to walk down the dirt path to the garden cottage where he would now live. Once they had all gone Minato went into the bedroom where his son once stayed and saw that most of his things were now gone. He went into the kitchen and saw that almost all of the cooking utensils were gone as well. He started to panic more and went to the drawing room where he saw everything there gone as well. He ran to the prayer room and hoped that nothing there had changed. He hesitated for a moment but then opened the door, only to find an empty room, a small scroll sitting in the blackness. He just looked at it for a moment and then he fell to his knees screaming in agony at what he had done.

Minato picked up the scroll and walked into the living room, sitting in his favorite chair where his baby used to curl up next to him and listen to the stories of his ninja career. He unsealed the scroll and started reading: _**'To my dearest daddy if you are reading this then I was finally able to tell you about everything and you did not accept me for it. I only have one question concerning that...why? Why would you not accept me for who I really am and what has happened to me? For many years you helped me through my 'episodes', were there for me when I lost my eye, when I was seen and almost touched by that vulgar snake woman and when I cut my hands and feet when I was five. And you were also there for me when I lost my Life Familiar Gamakichi. Why would you abandon me now, when I need you the most daddy?'**_

Minato gripped the scroll and tears rolled down his face as he continued to read what was on the scroll: _**'All of the times I waited for you to come home, learning every instrument I could think of so calm you after a stress-filled day at work, waiting in fear when your clone would pop and the times you would not come home for days at a time and I was alone. I loved doing all of that for you but...I cannot bear the fact that you would just abandon me because of the things that I kept hidden so you would not be even more stressed than you had been lately. Well, now I am going to leave you in the main house alone until yo feel sorry for everything and accept me for who I am. Forever Your Baby Naruto Minato Camius Angel Uzumaki.' **_Minato dropped the scroll and fell to his knees, regret burning his insides like a volcano: "Oh dear Kami what in the worlds have I done? ANGEL-CHAN!"

In the house on the other side of the gardens Naruto heard his father screaming and he fell to his knees crying as well, the screws and edges of the metal digging into his leg and making it bleed: "Daddy! I did not want it to come to this! DADDY!" He yelled loudly for a minute and then fainted, the four quickly going forward to help him into the bedroom, Sakumo going to grab a first-aid kit while Tsubasa and Kimihiro slowly removing the brace so they could treat the wounds caused by the metal digging into his skin when he fell to his knees: "How could the Yondaime just abandon his son like that? Is it just because he has a brace on his leg and only one eye?" Syaoran stroked the hair of his friend and said with a faraway look in his eyes: "He has raised Angel-sama to be the best shinobi in all of the Nations. Maybe he thought that it would no longer happen because of this."

While that was happening in the cottage Minato had dragged himself into the old bedroom of his son with photo albums in his hands and tears still rolling down his face. He opened the first one and looked at all of the baby pictures and even some he had taken when Naruto was asleep. He then took the one labeled 'Firsts' and opened it, fresh tears rolling down his face once again. He had pictures on the pages and videos in seals on the pages of the albums of when his baby first rolled over, when he first smiled at him, first started to crawl, his first taste of baby food and real food, first steps and even his first word. He even had some of the first drawings his son had done when he was really young: "Oh Angel-chan how could I have done this to you? When I saw your eye it just made me break down inside since it made it look more like your mother." Minato just lay in the bed for the rest of the night with tears rolling down his face but after the sun came up he stood on the balcony of his room and said as he looked down at the silent cottage: "Don't worry Angel-chan I will make everything up to you you will see. Until then Clow Brothers, Sakumo take care of my baby for me."

_**Please do not kill me for putting this chapter but it is important for the next few chapters! I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for it being shorter than normal. Please read and review and see you again soon! Obi-Chan**_


	7. Chapter 6 Road to Discovery Pt 4

In the cottage three weeks later Sakumo was going to the bedroom of Naruto to take him some breakfast since he did not want to come down: "Angel-sama can I come in please? I have your breakfast with me and ready." "Please come in Sakumo I was just finishing a book." Sakumo opened the door and smiled sadly when he saw Naruto at his desk with a large book closed in front of him, a tight white cloth with the kanji for 'cursed sight' covering his eyes: "How are you doing Sakumo? I have not seen you around the cottage for the past few days." Sakumo put the tray on the desk and sat down on the bed as Naruto enjoyed his bowl of oatmeal with fresh cherries: "I was at the main house talking with the Hokage Angel-sama. Kami-sama wanted me to look in on him for you." The spoon paused halfway to his mouth and he asked with his head down and in a low voice: "H...how is he doing Sakumo? Is he treating himself fine?"

Sakumo adjusted himself on the bed and said as Naruto continued to eat his oatmeal: "He misses you Angel-sama. He now stays in your old bedroom and is doing everything that he can to make the situation right again." Naruto put his bowl down and asked in a low voice: "What did he say to my request of training outside for a little while?" "He said that you cannot stay outside any longer than two and a half hours at the maximum. I am actually surprised that you still seek his permission to do everything that you wish to do." "Of course I do Sakumo. Just because we are no longer on speaking terms does not meal that I will no longer obey the rules that he set down when I was younger." Sakumo scrunched his face up a little and said as Naruto slowly ate his fruit bowl: "The relationship with your father sounds more like a master/slave relationship that a father and son one Angel-sama." "It does seem like that Sakumo but I would not have it any other way. It has kept me safe and hidden for sixteen years or nearly sixteen years."

Sakumo jerked his head up from where he was looking at the white carpet and said: "H...hidden? What do you mean by that Angel-sama? When was the last time that you left the compound and went to visit Konoha or another village?" Naruto shivered a little and said before continuing on his fruit bowl: "I have never left the compound Sakumo since the day I was born. When my mother discovered that she was with child she took a leave of absence for a year and came here. My father knew that if I was discovered that people may have wanted to take me away so no one was ever told until he informed those from Whirlpool. And he only did that because he knew that they would not try to take me away from him. Besides, you know what unfamiliar chakra signatures do to me so it would not do any good even if I were ever allowed to leave."

Sakumo shook his head and said as the two walked down the stairs while greeting the Clow brothers: "You have a point Angel-sama but it is still something that cannot be easily believed." "Well, did you know that I never went outside until I was five? And because of an impulse of wanting to sit down on our outer porch I lost my eye and have a permanent bruise on my face over the eye I lost?" They all looked at him and Kimihiro said: "But I thought that the bruise was already healed and gone Angel-sama." Naruto put the dishes by the sink and said as he washed them: "For some reason it came back with a vengeance and the bruise on my shoulder for some reason disappeared and left a strange mark that is similar to a summoning circle. At the top of the mark is a moon and at the bottom is a sun, at least that is what it looks like in the mirror." Sakumo dried the dishes and talked more with him, neither noticing that the Clow brothers had frozen, their eyes wide as their brains processed what had just been said. Tsubasa then took a slightly shaky step forward and asked: "Not to be rude or forward Angel-sama but may we see the mark on your shoulder? We may know what it is and what it can do."

Naruto blushed beet red and said: "You mos certainly cannot see under my clothes! But I can draw the mark if you wish to see what it looks like." He pulled a pad of paper from the side bag he always carried around and used his seal making brush to draw the mark, the four of them watching in awe as his hand flew over the paper: "No matter how many times we see you do this it is still amazing as ever Angel-sama." Naruto blushed slightly and finished his drawing quickly so that he could show them: "This is what the marking looks like so I would appreciate it if you can tell me what it is or what it can do." The four looked at the paper and froze again, Sakumo and Naruto looking at them with curiosity: "What is the matter my friends? There is nothing wrong with this mark is there?" Sakumo looked at the three and said with a glare that made the brothers take a step back: "This is not something that is going to harm Angel-sama is it?" They quickly shook their heads and Kimihiro said with his hands in front of him waving wildly: "NO! It is not something that will harm him but in reality is a great honor."

They sat down in the living room and Syaoran said: "In our world there was a great magician whose name was Clow Reed. He created a book with his great magic that held what were known as the Clow Cards. Each card had its own power and they had two guardians, Yue the Judge and Keroberos the Selector. Yue is the one who judges the holder of the cards to see if they are worthy of the magic that they possess." Tsubasa nodded and said: "But from the mark that you bear it seems as if both Guardians of the book of Clow deem you worthy of being the new master of the Book of Clow." The three brothers bowed to him and Syaoran said: "I believe the Book has chosen a very worthy master Angel-sama." "ANGEL-CHAN!" Everyone jerked their heads up and went to the upstairs balcony in the room of Naruto. They looked outside and saw Minato standing in the garden with tears in his eyes as he fell to his knees: "Please forgive me my dear Angel-Chan! The reason I would not look at you or talk to you before is because I did not deserve to do so! I felt that I failed you as a father because I could not protect you when I should have! You are my only baby Angel-Chan and I love you so very much so please forgive me my baby!"

Naruto scooped up his white cane and rushed down the stairs as fast as his brace would allow him to move. He opened the front doors and dashed as fast as he could through the garden and jumped into the waiting arms of his father: "Daddy I missed you so very much! I am so sorry for keeping everything a secret as I did!" Minato squeezed his son tightly as tears rolled down his face, his hand lightly brushing the cloth over the eyes of his son: "Oh Angel-Chan I am so sorry that the bloodline of your mother and I did this you baby." "M...Minato-sensei?" Naruto went stiff and started to shake so Minato motioned for the others to come and take him into the cottage while he went to the stone window, which he opened to reveal his former student Rin: "Minato-sensei can I come in p..." "Do not try that with me Genin Senju. That henge is worse than the one that is made to keep you looking young."

The face of 'Rin' frowned and was covered in smoke to reveal Tsunade, a sad look on her face and her eyes filled with tears: "Please just let me in so we can talk sochi! Jiraiya would have come as well but we figured if we both..." "Genin Tsunade Senju you are hereby stripped of your status as a kunoichi and will spend one month in solitary confinement for disobeying direct orders from your Hokage. ANBU!" Two ANBU appeared and took hold of a screaming Tsunade and then took her back to the prison cells so she could serve out her sentence. Once they were gone Minato turned around and went into the cottage where Naruto was sitting in a chair taking deep and calming breaths: "Are they gone now daddy?" Minato sat down next to his son and said as he squeezed him tightly: "Yes they are gone now Angel-Chan so there is no need to worry." The others came into the room with tea and Kimihiro asked: "So do you know why Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya have been trying to force you to remarry Yondaime-sama?"

Minato nodded and told them everything that Tsunade had told Ibiki, their eyes widening. Once he had finished Sakumo shook his head and said: "I cannot believe that they would so this because of a stupid prophecy! It seems as if Danzo influenced them more than we wish to admit." The group was talking calmly about different things that had been going on for the past few weeks when Naruto froze, jerking his head towards the garden, head cocked a little as if he were listening for something; "Someone is here but for some reason they do not feel threatening." "Minato-Sensei we have an emergency and we need you!" Minato went outside and saw Obito in the middle of the garden on his knees and breathing hard: "W...we are under attack by Kumo! The delegation from Whirlpool is helping us out but we really need you there!" Minato turned to the group standing in the doorway and said as he unsealed his weapons and put them in their proper place: "I am going to go and help the village so all of you stay here and keep Angel-Chan safe!" Naruto gave his father a hard hug and said as he slipped something into his pocket unnoticed by anyone there: "Please be careful daddy I could not bear to lose you."

Inside of the village and around the outer walls it was utter chaos. The civilians had been taken to the bunkers where they would be safe and the ninja went into action to defend everyone. The Whirlpool ninja and samurai also went to fight and what surprised them was that the king and queen had also jumped into the fray as well, the two of them having the time of their lives: "Here comes Hokage-sama!" There was a yellow flash and Minato appeared, four of the Kumo ninja falling with kunai in their heads and chests: "You are not going to get away with this you Kumo scum!" He bit his thumb, did the signs needed and slammed his hand against the ground, Gamabunta appearing in a huge puff of smoke: _'What the hell is going on gaki?' _"Konoha is under attack boss and if it goes any further it may affect Angel-chan and his protectors." Gamabunta pulled his sword and said with a set look on his face: _'Then let's destroy these invaders so nothing comes to happen to my little tadpole!' _Minato nodded and together they took off into the fight, Manda and the slug boss joining the fight a few moments later.

Back at the house in the Forbidden Forest Naruto was drawing in his sketch book with a sad look on his face. He knew that he should do something to help his father but he was afraid of being an unneeded distraction on the battle field for him: "Angel-sama are you feeling okay?" Naruto turned his head towards the voice and said as he put down the book and taking the tea offered: "I am just very worried about my daddy Syaoran. And I feel as if I should go and help him defend the village." Syaoran sat down next to him and said with a kind look on his face: "You know that you cannot go there Angel-sama. Your father would worry more about you and may make a mistake that could cost him his life." Naruto nodded and went back to sip his tea and try to keep his nerves calm. He and Syaoran sat talking for a little while and then Syaoran decided to play a game of chess against Sakumo so he left the room and Naruto went upstairs to change into his training clothes. He put on his white boots carefully over his brace with white pants and a white weapons belt.

He then put on a white Chinese shirt that had a black swirl on the left breast. He grabbed his white hooded cloak and strapped a pair of bone white katana on his belt before going downstairs, hesitating as he always did at the garden door before going outside to train: "Be careful out there and remember that it is only for two hours this time!" Naruto nodded and slid the door shut so no flies or small animals could get into the house. He slowly did some stretches and was starting on some sword kata when he heard a loud cracking sound. He whipped around and his eyes widened behind the cloth when he saw their warded walls started to crumble: "NO!" He quickly put the blades back on his belt and walked as fast as he could to the nearest stone wall, the others coming out when they heard him yell: "What in the worlds is the matter Angel-sama?" "The walls are beginning to fall! That means that the seals are starting to fail! Something must be very wrong with my daddy!" They widened their eyes and were going to say something else when Naruto jerked his head up with a hand on his belt over a glowing seal: "I am coming to help you daddy!" Each of the four pulled weapons, put a hand on his cloak and they all disappeared in a black flash, their faces set and ready for battle.

Within Konoha Minato had just fallen off of Gamabunta and landed hard on the ground, the man instantly being surrounded by Kumo ninja. After a minute the Raikage appeared with his sword in hand and a crazed glint in his eyes. But before any of the ninja could do or say anything there was a black flash and the ninja were blown away by a very strong wind jutsu. Minato opened his eyes and then they widened when he saw four men jump away to help the others in the village, leaving a white cloaked figure standing in a defensive position in from of him, a hood firmly in place: "A...Angel-Chan?! What in the world are you doing here!" "Get out of my way gaki I am going to kill this bastard once..." before the Raikage could continue his mad ranting there was a quick flash and his head fell from his shoulders, all of the other enemies around them falling dead as well. Obito appeared next to Minato and Naruto said without turning to look at them: "Obito get my daddy to the hospital and then go and meet Sakumo at the south gate. They need much help and it is farthest from what I am about to do." "Yes sir Angel-sama." Minato tried to protest but Obito carefully picked him up and dashed to the hospital, which was being protected by barrier seals Naruto had placed before coming to help his father.

Once they were gone he threw off his cloak and his wings burst out of his back, lifting him into the air, the Konoha ninja somehow knowing that this figure should be protected. He placed his hands in a praying position he used during his daily prayers and spoke loud for all to hear: **"I call upon the power of the nine holy deities to aid us in our time of need. Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi and Kyuubi!"** The sky darkened and nine bolts of lightning struck around the village, each one roaring from the smoke now covering the area. All of the ninja froze and started shaking in fear when the nine holy bijuu appeared and towered over the buildings in all of their glory, Naruto flying towards the worst of the fighting with swords in hand: "Destroy those with the clouds on their headbands and be careful of nor coming to harm my sons!" all of the creatures roared and also dove into the action, Naruto fighting against Kumo with anger on his face, his hair turning as black as night with a thing crown of mythril and rubies on his forehead above the cloth covering his eyes.

By the academy Iruka was fighting some Kumo ninja while some of the other Chunin were making sure that the academy students were taken to the emergency bunkers. He had just finished off a kunoichi when he felt someone above him. He looked up and his eyes widened and his face turned red when he saw what he thought was an angel firing arrows to keep the Kumo ninja away: "Go and protect the children Chunin! My family and I will take care of the enemy here!" Iruka hesitated for a minutes but the angel turned to face him and Iruka saw that their eyes were covered with cloth that read 'cursed sight' in kanji, the crown catching the light: "What in the worlds are you waiting for Chunin? GO!" Iruka broke out of his stupor and dashed away after the others, Naruto striking down the last of the enemy ninja in that area before going off to defend the others in the village his father loved.

Two and a half days later the last of the Kumo ninja had been disposed of or captured. When Kumo found out that their Raikage had been slain they grew angry and started attacking in earnest but then they tried to run when the nine holy bijuu appeared and started attacking them as well, their roars freezing the blood of the enemies and giving the others a fire to fight for their village. At the hospital Naruto was in the hospital room of his father while Sakumo and Kimihiro went to check the damage on their home in the forest while Syaoran and Tsubasa were standing at the door with some of the Whirlpool shinobi and samurai were guarding and making sure that no unauthorized people were allowed to enter. Inside of the room on one of the beds was a sleeping Minato with Naruto sitting next to him with a very worried look on his face, his eyes closed because the cloth he wore over his eyes had been destroyed during the fights, his body shimmering slightly before settling on his henge to cover his wounds: "Come on daddy you just have to wake up and get better! I do not like seeing you like this. It scares me and I do not want to think that you will not be coming home again." Minato shifted in his bed a little and his eyes opened and cleared slowly: "A...Angel-Chan!? What in the worlds do you think that you are doing here?"

Naruto sat on the bed and held his father rightly, his entire body shaking with sobs: "I thought that I was going to lost you daddy! I was training at home when our perimeter walls started to collapse and the seals started to fail. And I also placed my personal Hiraishin seal in one of the pockets on your cloak that would activate if you life was in any kind of danger, which it was when Gamabunta-jiji was sent back to the summoning realm after you fell. Please do not be mad at me daddy! I know I broke the rule of never leaving home but I was not going to allow Death to take you like he did with Gamakichi!" Minato tightened his arms around his sobbing son and said in a soft voice: "I am just very happy that YOU are safe my little Angel-Chan. Now where are Sakumo and the Li brothers?" "Sakumo and Kimihiro went to check the damage on our home from a stray bijuudama while Syaoran and Tsubasa are standing guard outside with some of the guards from Whirlpool so no one not authorized could get in."

Minato just held his son tightly and after a little while they pulled apart and Minato took his hitae-ate off of the table and put it into the hands of his son, a proud look on his face: "You have earned this today my little Angel-Chan. You are now a Jounin of Konoha or at least until you are crowned..." "We said to let us in you damn brats!" "Yondaime-sama is not allowed to have visitors no matter who they are you ancient hag! We were given strict orders not to allow ANYONE to pass!" Naruto put the now white hitae-ate around his eyes and put his cloak back on, covering his head and white gloves appearing on his scarred hands. Once he was completely covered and sitting by the head of the bed by the window Minato turned his head to the door and said: "Syaoran and Tsubasa you can let the old bastards through but take all of their weapons and scrolls first." The scuffling at the door grew quiet and after a moment the door slid open and Jiraiya dashed in with Tsunade close behind with Tsubasa stepping into the room while Syaoran stayed outside of the door with the guards in case they were needed.

Tsunade stopped short when she saw the figure in white by the bed and Jiraiya did the same: "Who in the hell are you and what are you doing in..." before Jiraiya finished speaking Naruto appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut, making blood and saliva fly from his mouth: "Do not use such vulgar language in front of me genin." He moved back to his chair and Tsunade noticed the limp in his leg and the slight sound of metal hitting the tile so she asked: "What may I ask is the matter with your leg? Were you injured during..." "Why are you here Genin Senju? Should you and this man not be with the others with the clean up effort in the village?" The two former Sennin bristled slightly and Minato said: "He is right genin Senju. You and your husband will leave now to help with the clean up effort or will be punished for not doing your duties." Tsunade and Jiraiya wanted to protest but Minato glared at them so badly that they left in a swirl of leaves, Naruto relaxing in his chair, one of his gloved hands absently running over the now damaged brace on his leg: "Are you going to be okay my Angel-Chan?"

Naruto nodded and said: "My fire demon summons are making me a new brace and Kimihiro is looking for my cane right now as well." Minato looked at him and said in a stern voice when he saw the form of his son waver slightly in the light: "Show me all of your injuries right now Angel-Chan." Naruto froze in fear when he heard his father talk like that but then he released a breath and the henge melted away, Minato gasping in complete horror: "Oh dear Kami-sama!" on his other leg was a long gash that was angry, his arms were covered in cuts and burns of different degrees, a bloody bandage around his torso and his back was covered in bruises from when he was slammed into the Hokage Monument during the fighting: "Please do not be angry with me daddy! I wanted you and the others treated first before having to tr...to tr..." before Naruto could finish his thought he fainted, both Minato and Tsubasa diving forward so he would not hit the ground: "NO!" They carefully lay him on the other empty bed in the room and called out: "Syaoran get I here right now!"

The sliding door slammed opened and Syaoran dashed in, his face full of worry when he saw Naruto passed out on the bed covered in wounds: "Oh Kami what happened to Angel-sama?" The three started to tend his wounds and Minato said: "He was hiding his wounds until everyone else was treated. As always Angel-Chan was putting the well being of others before his own." They each shook their heads and after a few trips out of the room for medical supplies the three had managed to heal all of the wounds including the bruises on his back. Once they had finished a fiery portal opened and two formidable looking demons came in with a mythril cane but no brace: _'Minato-dono, with your help we can heal the leg of Naruto-san so he will no longer need the brace.'_ Minato jerked his head up and said; "I thought that his leg had to heal naturally?"

_'Normally that would be true but his leg can be healed by a fully qualified healer and you but neither of you trusted those outside of your private property in regards to his health. But we have a hanyo who can be fully trusted and is a great friend of our summoner and once he is done he can stay and be his personal healer.' _Minato nodded with a grateful look on his face and the portal opened again to allow a cloaked man come through. He went up to the bed and removed his hood to reveal a young man with sandy blond hair with red streaks, and ocean blue eyes with slits for pupils and two whisker marks on each cheek and a warm smile on his face: "Hello to you Yondaime-sama my name is Quatre Winner-Barton." The demons that were there bowed to those in the room and disappeared into their portal to return to the summon realm because they could not stay for too long without being summoned directly.

Once they were done Quatre went to the bed and uncovered the leg of Naruto, he and Minato removing the broken brace, Naruto whimpering in his sleep with his hitae-ate growing wet as it was covering his eyes despite being unconscious. Minato wiped the tears from his eyes and Quatre put his hands on the leg above the knee: "Now I will need you to put your hands below his knee Yondaime-sama and start pushing medical chakra into his leg and no matter what happens or what you hear DO NOT STOP." Minato just looked at him for a moment but nodded and started at the same time as the young hanyo, Tsubasa and Syaoran holding Naruto down when he started to scream and squirm around in agony, his body trying to get away despite being unconscious. Minato wanted to stop and hold his son tightly in his arms but Quatre looked at him with a stern look in his eyes and said: "If we stop now then he can lose his leg Yondaime-sama!"

Minato concentrated even more and after what seemed like ages the light stopped and Quatre sat back with relief on his face: "It is now done. His leg is now fully healed." Minato quickly stood up and took his sleeping son into his arms, Syaoran and Tsubasa backing away a respectful distance so that the two could have some privacy. Quatre watched the scene with a warm smile for a moment but then he went to sit down on the far side of the room by the window, looking out over the village and thinking about when his own world was destroyed and he and the other Gundam pilots were separated. By the bed Minato was holding his son tightly and rocking back and forth a little, Naruto breathing easier now that he was no longer in pain: "Oh my little Angel-Chan I cannot believe that you and the others risked your lives to help us. I just hope that our home is fine because I don't like the idea of you being in the village and if anything...that is it!"

He carefully lay his son back on the bed and picked up some paper and a pen from the desk on the side of the bed, writing down something and holding it out: "Syaoran, Tsubasa I am going to give you the location of the Namikaze Estates on the outskirts of the village. The gates will allow you in and to activate the seals to clean it out of dust and other things. Once it is ready we will all move there so Angel-Chan is no longer out in the open like this." The two nodded with relief in their eyes and took off over the roof tops after they informed the guards outside of the door of what they were going to do. Minato then sat down over by Quatre and said with a smile on his face: "Thank you so very much Barton-san. I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you were able to save my beloved sunshine. He is the only piece of my Kushina left and I have no idea what I would do without him." Quatre smiled and said as he shook his hand: "You are most welcome Yondaime-sama. Naruto-sama is one of my greatest friends and I would do anything for him." "D...daddy?"

_**TADA! I have finally updated this! Le gasp of doom! I hope that you all like how this is going and stick with me for the long run! And to the one who has been Pming me about this story (you know who you are) TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE UPDATED! Now please read and review and hang on for the next chapter as I am in the middle of writing it. TaTa! Obi-Chan**_


End file.
